deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kings of Chaos
The Kings of Chaos are a group of bikers in Dead Rising 3. They are a common human enemy, much like the True Eye cult from Dead Rising ''and the Mercenaries from ''Dead Rising 2. Nick will find the bikers roaming around Los Perdidos. Dead Rising 3 Nick first encounters the bikers and their gang leader when he, Rhonda and Dick go to the Quarantine Station during Chapter 1. The group is ambushed by the biker group, and Rhonda is kidnapped by two members, Mel and Clyde. Nick must defeat ten of the bikers before their leader, Hunter comes out riding in his gigantic RollerHawg. He serves as the boss of Chapter 1, but even after his defeat, the bikers can be seen roaming the streets of Los Perdidos. Nick will find the bikers in the House Under Construction during Chapter 3 when he is going to retrieve Lauren's ring box. During Chapter 6, Nick and Diego must fight a group of bikers at Sunset Courts to retrieve the airplane key that they stole from Diego. The last story encounter that Nick finds the bikers at is when he is trying to escape the metro station during Chapter 7. The bikers lock him into the station, forcing him to fight his way through. Once he's opened the gates to get onto the streets, the bikers will be outside waiting for him. Outside of missions, Nick can often come across a group of bikers fending off a group of zombies in the crowded city streets. Each one will give Nick a PP bonus for defeating them. Operation Broken Eagle Adam Kane and his unit are flying over Los Perdidos when biker members Mel and Clyde shoot a rocket at the helicopter. This causes the helicopter to crash in Ingleton and starts Adam Kane's story in the city of Los Perdidos. Chaos Rising The Kings of Chaos are the focus of the Chaos Rising DLC. The story focuses mainly on Hunter's role within the gang and how he came to become the gang's leader. Trivia *Mel and Clyde appear to shoot the rocket at Adam Kane's helicopter, this means that ''Operation Broken Eagle t''akes place before Chapter 0. This is also confirmed by Kane's helicopter being crashed in Ingleton. *They appear to be getting on the same motorcycle at the end of ''Chaos Rising, ''although in the main game they appear on different bikes. Another possibility is they changed positions as it would be more efficient for grabbing Rhonda. * They seem to have a ritual of creating a ring of fire or a line of fire when their leader is challenged which is shown in the Spider boss fight in the Chaos Rising DLC and Hunter's boss fight causing whoever kills the current leader in the fight becomes the new leader of the gang. (which by that logic makes Nick the unofficial leader of the Kings of Chaos for killing Hunter but remains an enemy to the biker gang for not claiming leadership like hunter did in Chaos Rising and for not embracing their anarchism). * Their hierarchy is often shown through the tattoos of the high-ranking members for example Torque had a tattoo saying "Ride With King" which referenced his role as the gangs original leader and Hunter had a tattoo saying "Knife The King" suggesting that he was the gangs hitman. Video Category:Dead Rising 3 Category:Organizations Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths